


短打

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 腦補了一下ABO世界觀的Omega歐醬單身時的發情
Kudos: 2





	短打

大野智蜷縮在床上，雖然吃了藥，但長期服用藥物導致藥物的效用不如以往。無奈地嘆了口氣，感受到下身漸漸濕熱黏膩，大野緩慢地爬起身摸索著到浴室去。

經過衣櫃時翻突然想到前陣子以防萬一買的假陽具，猶豫了一會還是翻找出了那些性愛玩具帶進浴室。脫了衣服覺得冷，便乾脆放了半池的熱水，將玩具通通放進臉盆裡跟著自己一起進了浴缸。

活了三十多年面對發情期已經相當從容，畢竟到現在依然沒有和自己臭味相投的伴侶，想到這大野忍不住哼笑了出來。

「啊......Omega真是麻煩......」

大野的味道其實不難聞，卻沒有像大部分的Omega一樣總帶著讓人感覺甜美的味道，反而像Alpha有些辛辣嗆人，只有身邊少數幾人才知道，大野發情時才會多散發出像棉花糖又像剛烤好的麵包一樣的香味。

大野對需求這方面其實很坦然，卻苦於無對象，可能也根本身個性有關，對於自己的喜愛的事物之外總是少根筋，很多人因此避而遠之。

趴伏在浴缸邊緣等著自己體內的慾望甦醒，一手下探握住自己還疲軟的陰莖套弄了幾下，酥麻感從脊椎底往上竄。移動身體靠躺著，雙手在熱水中撫慰自己，沒多久便射了。

「唔......」

休息了一陣，大野拿過假陽具，慶幸著自己當初所有玩具都買防水的，抬起一條腿手指先試探性地進入，確認自己的身體已經夠熱夠濕才換上假陽具。

「啊......好粗......」

有些難受的蹙眉，果然未被開拓過的穴口一時難以容納粗大的陽具，但體內那股空虛和渴望更甚。大野毅然決然地爬起身，開門拿過浴室門外的吸水地墊，夠柔軟也夠厚實，雙膝一跪，伏下身噘起臀部又再試了一次，這次終於將假陽具的龜頭擠進穴口。

「嗯唔......哈啊.......」

緩緩將粗大推進自己體內，大野舒服又滿足的喟嘆，暫停了動作去撫慰自己分身，一邊咕噥抱怨手不夠用。直到分身又再度完全硬才又了到後頭去，開始了抽插的動作。

「咿呀！」

意外間在將陽具深入體內想再多碰觸自己的敏感點時打開了震動開關，擠壓著敏感的前端又加上時重時輕的輕微頂撞讓大野爬升至高潮，不需要刺激分身便又射了。

「好舒服......」

高潮過後癱軟在地板上，慢吞吞地將還開著開關的假陽具抽出，看著手中的陽具，大野思索著下次應該買個不需要用到雙手的玩具才對。


End file.
